


Purple & Pink, Flowers & Ivy

by brokenlittleboy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Creature Fic, Established Relationship, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mermaids, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Raised Apart, Sailor Dean, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, mermaid sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 15:37:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenlittleboy/pseuds/brokenlittleboy
Summary: Dean is a grizzled sailor who floats from fishing ship to fishing ship in the Atlantic. He's moved to a new boat with a new captain. His new captain has been searching for something specific for years. When he drags the mermaid on board, he tells Dean that they're rare and exotic, used for fucking and slavery before their tails are sold for a pretty penny on the black market.When Dean looks into Sam's fearful eyes, he knows he has to rescue him from his captain's violent plans.This fic is a (strictly pornographic) snapshot into the life of sailor Dean and mermaid Sam, raised apart and falling deeper in love every day.





	Purple & Pink, Flowers & Ivy

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Chris, my muse.

They had planned for this, they both wanted it, but Dean was still jittery, full of nerves. 

 

It felt like last week that he’d been an alcoholic first mate bumming cigarettes on fishing boats. It felt like just a few days ago that his new captain had told him about the sluts of the sea, that mermaids were the sailor’s treasure, a body to be had and then skinned and sold for retire early kind of money.

 

It felt like yesterday that Sam had been dragged on board, staring up at them all with fear and loathing.

 

Dean opened the door to the bathroom and walked inside.

 

Sam looked up at him with sparkling eyes and a small smile, the shower spray turning his hair dark and curling it around his neck in little loops and whorls.

 

Sam’s tail was as bright as it had ever been, shimmering with opalescence, the purples turning to pinks and vice versa.

 

But something was different. Sam was sitting up, arms propping his body up, tail rolled out across the length of the tub. In the seat of his lap, where Dean had noticed (but tried not to look at too obviously) a slit, something was growing. 

 

The slit was opening up, and there was something wet and glistening inside, thickening and unfurling. The tip of it breached Sam’s slit and he shivered, still maintaining eye contact with Dean, biting his lip.

 

Sam’s cock grew before Dean’s eyes. When it finished curling up against Sam’s smooth tummy, it was about seven or eight inches long, but thinner than an average human cock. It was pink and purple like his scales, the colors getting darker until they got to the head, which was a rosy pink.

 

And the head was concave, like a bowl, with a large slit in the middle. Little feelers--lumps like on a sea anemone--circled the bowl. As Dean watched, the bowl deepened, pulling the feelers closer together, like a flower closing its petals. It opened again, jumpy, obviously a result of arousal. 

 

Dean had never. Dean. Fuck. He’d never been with a human guy or whatever, and here was Sam, just. God. So willing. So eager.

 

So ignorant of the conflicting feelings inside Dean, the weirdness of it all. 

 

But the longer Dean stared, the more Sam became apparent that Dean wasn’t staring out of (purely) admiration. Sam bent his head, cheeks turning red, and his cock seemed to sink back into him just a little bit.

 

That was all it took for all of Dean’s hesitation to fly out the window. 

 

He stepped out of his boxers, his cock growing as he approached the tub. Sam’s eyes flicked down from Dean’s eyes to his cock, and Sam tilted his head, curious. He was always so damn curious. 

 

Sam’s eyes stayed on his dick as Dean walked into the tub, straddling the base of Sam’s tail. Dean felt a little self conscious. The spray hit the top of his head, warm. He willed his body to relax.

 

Sam mouthed something Dean didn’t catch (the kid was too raspy, it was those sharp teeth of his) and held his hand out, gesturing toward Dean’s stomach. Well, below Dean’s stomach. Sam’s long, webbed fingers made a crude gesture, and Dean crawled forward, knees on either side of Sam’s lap.

 

Sam’s slick, smooth hand curled around his cock tentatively, exploring, fingertips dancing across his veins, pushing into his foreskin and his slit and making him grunt and shiver. Sam became familiar with the territory easily enough, and loosely fisted Dean’s cock, lazily jerking him off.

 

Sam’s other hand grabbed at Dean’s wrist and tugged him downward. Dean got with the program and wrapped his hand around Sam’s cock.

 

It was slicker than Sam’s silvery skin, slimy and hot to the touch. Dean pulled, trying things he liked on himself on Sam’s cock, and Sam mewled. That was a good sign. Dean pushed his fingers into the bowl of Sam’s cockhead, and Sam cried out. The feelers curled inward, the flower closing around Dean’s fingers, almost gripping it like a hand. Dean jumped.

 

He looked at Sam’s face and Sam looked back. Sam, as always, was an open book, and the dark look in his eyes said that he was doing it on purpose, that it was a sexual act. Noted. Dean rubbed more, dipping a finger into the slit like Sam had done for him. Sam growled before pulling Dean into a kiss. Dean lost himself in it, in Sam’s fucking super-lube hands jerking him so good, so hot, fuck, his balls were so tight, he was already so close.

 

Sam let go and leaned away from the kiss. He bit his lip, smiling shyly up at Dean. He moved his hips up, batting Dean’s hands away from him, gyrating. His hands went to Dean’s ass, pushing Dean down onto him. Ah. Okay. Dean could roll with this, literally and figuratively.

 

Dean grinded down on Sam and freaked out a little bit when Sam’s pink-purple anemone cock moved of its own volition, like a limb, rubbing itself against Dean’s cock. Dean looked at Sam again, gauging his reaction, but Sam didn’t look like he thought he was doing anything novel.

 

Just a regular day for a mermaid.

 

Dean initiated the kiss that time, groaning down Sam’s throat as Sam’s cock curled around Dean’s like ivy on a tree branch, pulsing and sliding up and down. The pleasure was too much. The keening noises Sam was making were too much. 

 

Dean shoved his tongue down Sam’s throat and came, vision going white, convulsing from pleasure. Sam didn’t stop jerk-frotting him the whole time, intensifying the pleasure until Dean couldn’t hold himself up and collapsed against Sam.

 

Sam sighed in pleasure, and Dean felt Sam’s cock painfully constrict around his cock for a brief second before Sam moaned, and Dean felt Sam come against his chest in powerful jets. Jesus Christ. When Sam was finished about a full minute later, he pulled Dean down onto his chest. The water had started to run cold but neither of them cared. 

 

Sam played with Dean’s hair while Dean drifted in and out of sleep. The fins at the end of Sam’s tail were absentmindedly brushing against Dean’s feet. He’d never felt this secure in his life, this safe, this loved. 

 

He could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading, as always. I'll be posting my SummerGen later this week!
> 
> <3


End file.
